


California Heat

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, bait and switch, consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: “What’s your biggest kink?“ Jess whispers one night, soft, sensual, secret. Her breath ghosts Sam’s neck; hits his sweat-damp curls. Sam shivers, exhales, and presses closer, his skin goose-pimpling despite the California heat currently marking their already-thin blanket as obsolete.





	California Heat

“What’s your biggest kink?” Jess whispers one night, soft, sensual, secret. Her breath ghosts Sam’s neck; hits his sweat-damp curls. Sam shivers, exhales, and presses closer, his skin goose-pimpling despite the California heat currently marking their already-thin blanket as obsolete.

“Dean,” Sam whispers back.

There’s silence for a few solid seconds. Jess pulls back.

“Wait, like, your brother.”

“I mean, you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my Tumblr for more QUALITY CONTENT, YO.


End file.
